Heavenly Kingdom vs Evil Wars
by Jovi Ludovice
Summary: The heavenly kingdom tries to stop the evil forces around the planet and the sinner named Kazijin. They tried to ambush and vanquish the ferocious dragons and follow the victory over the evil.
1. The Worship

**Chapter 1: The Worship**

In the heavenly kingdom, all of the kingdom warriors and their king with a crystal centaur named Arcturus worshiped to God by raising both arms so that they will become freedom. Then, the female warriors who wore flower headbands, golden heels, and colored short dresses according to rainbow, kneeled down, put their arms on the floor, and said "We will stop the sins. All Hail Pegasus! Save us from the ferocious evil forces and many disasters of our kingdom! So pray for us to help the people win the war." to worship and hail God along with male warriors who wore white Christian togas, golden headbands, and golden boots. The two people of Arcturus, Jericho, who wore a Christian white toga, king's crown, and golden boots, and Ralluca, who wore a short white dress, queen's crown, and golden heels, stood to Arcturus and they said "All Hail Pegasus and God! We will destroy the evil and save the mother Earth. So help us God!". After the ceremony, Jericho wields his heaven sword and bow and arrow with flame. Then, he grabs his paper which has the list of heavenly warriors staff. The paper says:

 _The Paper of Heavenly Warriors Staff:_

 _Female:_

 _\- Kiera_

 _\- Carmela_

 _\- Hilda_

 _\- Alena_

 _\- Ralluca_

 _\- Diantha_

 _\- Rianna_

 _\- Marianna_

 _\- Annika_

 _\- Lindsey_

 _\- Lace_

 _\- Zoey_

 _\- Rosa_

 _\- Mia_

 _\- Rica_

 _Male:_

 _\- Thomas_

 _\- David_

 _\- Pio_

 _\- Jericho_

 _\- Simon_

 _\- Andrei_

 _\- John_

 _\- Francisco_

 _\- Prajo_

 _\- Alexander_

 _\- Eusebio_

 _\- Joseph_

Jericho shows his father Arcturus a paper of the staff. "Son. You will become a true hero to stop the evil, terrorism, and wars in solitude. We will use heavenly animals like Pegasus, White Birds, and Sacred Elephants.", said Arcturus. He goes to the sacred altar to honor the heavenly gods and Jericho reaches the castle in the sky. The warriors trained their powerful horses with wings and white birds. Suddenly, the dragons, who were controlled from Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation, attacked the kingdom in the sky. The warriors and sacred animals defeated all of the dragons with Arcturus. "Dragons! Now stop doing that! That's the sin!", said Arcturus. Then, they lead a simple victory over dragons. The dragons fell down and splashed to the Pacific Ocean.


	2. The Military Front

**Chapter 2: The Military Front**

In the G Corporation base, an army of soldiers ran to the ceremony because they want to see Kunimitsu join their conglomerate. Then, Anna Williams met Kunimitsu for the first time in G Corporation and she shares a simple reason. Anna notices that Kuni have a G jumpsuit, armor, dragon wings, and dragon claws. On her back, there is G Spikes, the energy weapons. In the control base, they used portable dragons which are from the portal that Azazel created within the orb. Now, they trained the dragons for the mightiest war, put them some control phones, and prepared tanks, helicopters, and military cars. Somewhere around the Middle East, there is a Tekken Force Base which has military vehicles and controlled dragons on these control lands. They knew that Heihachi Mishima reclaimed Mishima Zaibatsu once again due to Jin's sudden disappearance after killing Azazel. "Our leader brought back to conglomerate! Now, we will see Heihachi Mishima, who returned from the dojo. We will see him again!", said Alfredo Roxas, an Argentinian commander. He ran to the dragon control to train the powerful beasts, plan the invasion, and build the powerful robot dragons. Then, they formed the team called "Dragon Force" to help the G Corporation, control dragons during the battle, build nuclear weapons, use tanks to take down the enemies, and bring dragon strikes for the large wars. Shortly after they form the new team, they prepared for the invasion in the planet. Ten minutes later, Nick Trejo, a Portuguese servant joined the G Corporation with his wife Ava Trejo, in order to team up with Kunimitsu, Kazuya Mishima, and give them the information about Kazijin in Gunma. When they became new members aside from Kunimitsu, Anna Williams prepared to start a war between heavenly empire and the evil corporations. Mishima Zaibatsu will start to depart from Riyadh to Gunma, in order to investigate the Hachijou Temple which is abandoned by Kazumi and it serves as Kazijin's temple. G Corporation will start to investigate Mt. Shirane in Gunma which serves as hell and they planned to investigate the heavenly kingdom in the sky going to Gunma. Also, the G employees learned that Kazuya was thrown into a volcano by Heihachi Mishima because he lost the second King of Iron Fist Tournament. Sometimes, they created a new body of Kazuya. They travelled to Gunma for 15 hours from Riyadh. Tekken Force commander Alfredo Roxas stated that "Gunma is Kazijin's home, the Hachijou Temple. The temple was filled with gargoyles, ghosts, tribal skeletons, creepy spiders, monstrous embryos, and scary zombies. Also, the gigantic snakes lied down on the temple's floor. It serves as a haunted temple with sinners." In Gunma, the Tekken Force have their base and visiting the sinners' temple.


	3. The Hideout

**Chapter 3: The Hideout**

In the city of Orlando, the two people that were came from heaven, entered the meadows. In the meadows, there is the G Corporation camps. They saw the G Soldiers ordering the others to invade the city of Orlando. "Where are the evil soldiers?", said Jericho to G Corporation mercenary. "All of around the meadows.", said G Corporation Mercenary. Jericho took out the mercenary, opened the gate, and help Ralluca defeat the evil sinners. A G Corporation Truck was crashed to the tree and explodes at the sight. A tree fell down the river, and Ralluca and Jericho headed to the meadows of glades. The Jack-6 Army went to the meadows to find and kill the heavenly warriors. Jericho destroyed the one and Ralluca defeated the five with her hot water powers. A tree was fixed by Ralluca with her heaven powers. She summoned the sacred animals to defeat Jack-6 Army from Kazuya Mishima. They headed into the woods with animals and tried to make their objective. Their objective is "beat previous fighters around the world." The helicopters from the G Corporation spied at the two people with animals and saw G Corporation tanks and trucks which were destroyed by the natural animals. The helicopters ascend to the sky to return to the G Safehouse in Miami.

In the G Corporation H.Q. in Orlando, Anna Williams is drinking coffee with the CEO, Kazuya in the safe room, tells about the biggest plans, a missile-minigun robot named "WILLIAMS MI67-IRISH", and taming a dragon named Bahamut. The G Corp. soldier opened the door to tell the CEO and assistant about the Dragon Force. "Miss Williams! Dragon Force is commanding the dragon. The dragon can fly over to burn many cities around the world. If the dragon dies, we will all fail!", said the G Corp. soldier. "Man! Take it easy! The dragon cannot fail if it dies. We can support them for the protection against the heavenly warriors and make them dead! We will win and take over the heavenly kingdom!", said Kazuya Mishima. The soldier left the room because he will assist his crew to take over the world.

Then, Ralluca writes her journal on her diary which was given by her father named Arcturus. The journal says:

" _After we defeated a kickboxer who is shirtless, we enforced the spots with our animals to provide strength and blockable. Our next target is a servant from Kazuya's corporation. It takes a while to go there for 6 minutes. The animals and we defended the magical trees that Jericho twinked from G Corporation helicopters._ "


	4. The Revelation

**Chapter 4: The Revelation:**

The Tekken Force had an Intel from Nina Williams to go to the Hachijou Temple where Kazijin stays in slumber. The Intel was read by the team:

 ** _"Tekken Force Intel: Kazijin_** "

 _Kazijin, a monster of the chaos and the brother of Azazel. Born in the egg as a crystal baby in the hatchery of Egypt sealing it away to Kusatsu, Gunma, Japan during the Sasanian Egypt Period in 619. He was moved to the Temple of Kofun during Kofun Period in 538. Sealed him away to Hachijou Temple in 2030 after being abandoned by Kazumi Mishima. Our Mission is to investigate the dark dragon named Kazijin and observe him to G Corporation._

 _ **Address:** Temple of Kazijin, Mt. Shirane Meadows, 5008 Masamune Street, Kusatsu, Gunma Prefecture, Japan_

The Tekken Force headed to the temple that Kazijin stays during the Kofun Period. They opened the door to see the abandoned rooms and gardens. Also, they observed the altar of Kazijin to Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. In the big bathroom, Onsen was deserted by Tekken Force that were using the chemical gas. There was a big gate for the access of Kazijin's Chamber that used as Buddhist Room. The Tekken Force accessed to the Buddhist Room that has statues of Kunimitsu and Kazumi respectively. They threw the energy orbs that they got from the caves, saw the dark stone of Kazijin, put the blue fire torches around the walls, and awakened him using the torch. It touches the dark stone to inherit the power of Kazijin to awaken and filled with dark energy. Soon, Kazijin was awakened. He told the Tekken Force to create the enemies to destroy the world. And the Tekken Force left the chamber for the returning of Mishima Zaibatsu.

Sometimes after the victory over G Corp. helicopters, Jericho and Ralluca travelled to Buck's Terminal, where G Corporation used as the base. They fought against the G Corporation soldiers, head to the garage, and faced Nick Trejo, a Portuguese dragon hero that was resurrected in the urban city years after his death in the Modern Ages. After Nick's defeat, Jericho and Ralluca tortured him by stomping the feet, hurting the arms, and breaking the back, and interrogated him about the monster in Kusatsu. "Now we had a chance! Who is the monster of Kusatsu!?", said Jericho. "I DO NOT MEET KAZIJIN YET! HE IS A MONSTER OF CHAOS!", said Nick. Then, they left the warehouse and locked him by closing the garage door and trapping. Then, Ralluca wrote her second journal:

" _In the terminal, we encountered the G Corporation scouts that were sent by Kunimitsu and Kazuya. Although, we defeated, tortured, and interrogated the dragon hero from the Modern Ages, Nick Soriano Trejo about Kazijin. After that, we made him trapped by making the doors locked and closed the garage door. Our next mission is to take out Nick's wife, Ava Roces Trejo._ "

Then, they met the female warriors again named Carmela, Hilda, Annika, Lindsey, Lace, and Zoey. Jericho teaches Ralluca and her girls on how to do the heaven elemental exorcism arts.


	5. The Survival Front

**Chapter 5: The Survival Front:**

After Jericho teaches Ralluca and her girls the natural exorcism arts, they met their men which has heavenly bows, sacred swords, and native spears. They combined with their men to move forward, find the terminal, and take down Ava Roces Trejo, a dragon queen from Portugal. Sometimes, they saw the members of the new faction named "Survival Front" on the warehouse.

 ** _"Members of The Survival Front"_**

 _Scout Investigators:_

 _• Josie Rizal - Eskrima-Based Kickboxing_

 _• Lei Wulong - Five Animals Drunken Boxing_

 _Run-Off Commanders:_

 _• Katrinna Alves - Savate_

 _• Alberto West - Gun Kata Kung Fu_

 _• Rich McSlay - Counter-Terrorism Style_

 _Front Captains:_

 _• Michelle Chang - Baji Quan_

 _• Julia Chang - Baji Quan G Forces Martial Arts_

 _• Chris Phoenix - Street Brawling Judo_

When they found the paper of members, they headed to Container Terminal 2 where Survival Front Headquarters occupied. Jericho chases Ava Roces Trejo but he fails. "You! Stay away from me! You are wasting my time!", screamed Ava. Ralluca ran to Jericho, protected him with magical water shield from the Mishima Zaibatsu that were led by Heihachi Mishima. Jericho took out the soldiers with his forest powers, Ralluca defeated the two robots with hydro pump, and her girls and boys used their natural powers to take out the helicopters, bomber drones, and jets. However, their six men were murdered by an airstrike in the terminal. The Heavenly Forces proceeded to assault the Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers and the G Servant named Ava Roces Trejo. Following the defeat of Ava Trejo, they left the terminal, had their plans to destroy Jack-7, and located the sabotage of Mishima Zaibatsu Rocket Launch in the terminal 4. Afterwards, they met the Survival Front members that are investigators, captains, commanders, and privates. Josie Rizal, the Filipino woman, and Lei Wulong, the Hong Kong investigator cop, talked to the heavenly warriors about the Mishima Zaibatsu and Survival Front. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing the Survival Front! It is the organization that investigates the facilities, military bases, and all around the world. It can lead the downfall of the Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. Although, there are many dragons take over the world.", said Josie. "We need to be safe from the evil teams: Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation. Downfall of the two evil teams is very important to all over the people. They wanted to be protected by us. And then, we took the evil ones to the custody. Thank you and Goodbye!", said Lei Wulong. The G Corporation robots broke out in the terminal 4. They were defeated and destroyed by the heavenly warriors. They faced and defeated Jack-7, the robot that was manufactured by Jane. After that, they boarded a giant Pegasus and went to the heavenly house that has a bath pool, bedrooms, chapel areas, and the sacred room. In the heaven house that was located in the meadows of Miami, Ralluca, Jericho, and their heavenly warriors, took a bath at the hot spring before the men wear sleeping togas and the blue sleeping dresses for the women and sleep. Before Ralluca sleeps, she wrote the two journals in her diary:

" _Mishima Zaibatsu broke out in the terminal that was led by Heihachi Mishima, allied with G Corporation, taking over the world. We stopped Ava Roces Trejo, a Portuguese dragon lady and left the terminal._ "

" _In Terminal 4, we sabotaged Jack-7 Mishima Zaibatsu Rocket Launch. After we met "Survival Front" for the first time, we had a war. We left the terminal and went to the heaven house that was located in the meadows of Miami._ "


	6. The Rejuvenation

**Chapter 6: The Reju** **venation:**

At around 2:09 A.M in the midnight, the heavenly warriors heard the army of Jack-6 attacked the house of heavenly warriors. All of them woke up in the midnight to assault the Jack-6 Army using the magical powers from the nature. One robot exploded the room of Ralluca and she escaped. After destroying the Jack-6 Army sent by Kunimitsu and Kazuya, they slept on the bed continously. And the following day at 6:00 A.M, they awoke in the morning, following the defeat of Jack-6 Army. In the mess room, the heavenly crew are eating breakfast which was served by Madam Rose, the owner of the heavenly house. After breakfast, they proceeded to the sacred spot, where people can worship God to the altar of Pegasus. They put their arms on the floor, kneeled down, and prayed to Pegasus and God. "All Hail Pegasus and God! We will share our faith to you. Lord Jesus Christ, pray for us to stop the evil such as dragons, evil fronts, and wars in solitude. Mama Mary, help us to worship the sacred sun and moon to stop the wars around the world. In Jesus Name, Amen.", said the heavenly warriors. After the worship, they headed to the chapel where it was owned by a priest named Father Ferreria from Porto, Portugal, to have a Christian mass. After the mass, they fixed their house using magical powers. Shortly after they fixed their house, they removed their clothes to have a hot spring bath which is filled with soap. Then, Ralluca writes her journal on her bath carefully without wetting.

" _Around 2:09 P.M, Jack-6 Army, sent by Kunimitsu and Kazuya, broke out at our heavenly house. We defeated and sealed away Jack-6 cyborg robots. Following the defeat of the robots, we continously slept again and woke up again at 6:00 P.M. At the Mess Hall, Madam Rose, owner of the heavenly house, served chocolate bread, butter biscuits, and breakfast beans. After breakfast, we worshiped to God and Pegasus normally to stop the evil wars and factions. We had a sacred mission mass at our chapel, owned by Portuguese priest, Father Ferreria._ "

After having a bath, they wore sacred clothes, proceeded to supernatural teleportation animal, White Heaven Bird, and teleported to the sky, going to San Francisco to kill Alfredo Roxas, the commander of Mishima Zaibatsu, and beat two universal stars (Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law). The couple (Jericho and Ralluca), proceeded to two sides, the Alcatraz Island, for Marshall Law, and Chinatown Road, for Paul Phoenix. In the Alcatraz Island that was occupied by Mishima Zaibatsu, there are prisoners who wanted to fight the intruders. They looked at the cipher of Marshall Law, named **Prisoner #8009**. While the other heavenly warriors take over the dragon control of Mishima Zaibatsu, beside Fisherman's Wharf, Ralluca and Jericho faced a prisoner named Marshall Law. "Prisoner #8009! Go back to your cell!", said Jericho. "Aren't you happy? I will punch out the prison guards and face the two of you with dragon fu!", said Marshall Law. After they bet a prisoner, Jericho and Ralluca met Alberto West, a Canadian Gun Fu soldier, who is taking out the Mishima Zaibatsu soldiers, in order to reclaim back as UNESCO World Heritage Site. Then, Ralluca wrote her diary about the prisoner named Marshall Law.

" _In Alcatraz Island, we saw a Prisoner #8009, who is Marshall Law. Sent by Mishima Zaibatsu for taking over the mythical dragon controls around USA. We saw lots of guards, which from Mishima Zaibatsu, and the prisoners, who wore orange coat attire. Afterwards, we met Alberto West, a UN soldier who took out the employees of Mishima Zaibatsu. He told us the investigation of UNESCO World Heritage Sites, which were captured by Mishima Zaibatsu and G Corporation all over the world._ "


	7. The Man of War

**Chapter 7: The Man of War:**

In Chinatown, two of them moved forward to take out the strange man named Paul Phoenix. Then, Paul punches the store glass, and proceeded to assault Ralluca and Jericho. They defeated the street brawlers, fought Paul Phoenix for the first phase, and he ran away. "We need to access to the roads! He will never get away!", said Jericho. Then, they went to the road of Chinatown to defeat Paul Phoenix, in order to take the universal heroes and become Tekken Lords. After Paul Phoenix suffered a defeat, Jericho and Ralluca proceeded to the dragon control beside Fisherman's Wharf. She wrote in her diary about Chinatown.

 _"In Chinatown Street in San Francisco, there was a strange man in the universe who broke the glass in the oriental store tried to attack us. We finished him off using our magical powers like tree burst, water fountain, flower beam, heavenly lasers, and others. Our next target is to kill an Argentinian man."_

Jericho and Ralluca proceeded to take over the dragon control beside Fisherman's Wharf. An explosion of Fisherman's Wharf broke out and all of the people screamed in terror by the deadliest dragons that were controlled by Alfredo. "There is a dragon attacking Fisherman's Wharf! Maybe, we should kill him!", said the woman. Jericho breached the door of the dragon control that was gained by Mishima Zaibatsu. The soldiers were beaten up by the two people. "Stand by all clear!", said Ralluca. "Maybe, we should call our natural deities to kill Alfredo!", said Jericho wisely. Then, Ralluca made a magic portal to let her father kill all the dragons. Arcturus defeated one dragon in the control, then the second is the wyvern, and the third is the drake. The Mishima Zaibatsu army was ambushed by Ralluca and Jericho and proceeded to kill Alfredo Bernardino Roxas. "You will be screwed by me!", shouted Jericho angrily. "You're now a dead man!", said Alfredo. "Natural Warriors will NEVER BE DEAD!", shouted Ralluca. Then, the two fought against Alfredo. After Alfredo became defeated, Ralluca calls Arcturus to kill him. Arcturus used the plasma trident to beat him unconsciously/fatally. After Alfredo's death, the two met their female warriors again. "Where is your mother?", said Diantha. "My mother is Alena. She used her electrical powers to stop the evil. She is with my wise men.", said Jericho. Then, they called the white bird to teleport back to Miami. The white bird carried 12 heavenly passengers to teleport back to their base. In the heavenly house of Miami, Ralluca, Diantha, Carmela, and Hilda held their hands to worship Pegasus. "Oh Mighty Pegasus! Save us from the evil! Kill all the dragons and soldiers! Lord Jesus Christ, help Pegasus kill them all! Amen!", said the four women. Then, Ralluca wrote another one.

 _"In the dragon control beside Fisherman's Wharf, the other side was exploded by ferocious dragons. We took them out and I called my father to kill three dragons. We bet them up and proceeded to kill Alfredo. Then, the Argentinian man was beaten up unconsciously and fatally by our father. Then, we returned to Miami once again."_

At night, Pier 39 was under attack by the G Corporation Jack-6 Army and robotic dragons. All of the guests screamed in terror and saw the robotic dragons breaking the carousel, restaurants, shops, attractions, and others. The UN Army investigated the attack of the Pier 39 and saw the robots attacked the aquarium.


	8. The Twilight Conflict

**Chapter 8: The Twilight Conflict:**

At 3AM in the evening, the UN Army started to investigate the Pier 39 which was attacked at 9PM during the war between the heavenly kingdom, G Corporation, and Mishima Zaibatsu. An Interpol investigator named Lei Wulong searches for the damages of the pier. "Hey Alberto! I saw the damages of the Pier 39! Did Jack-6 attack this?", said Lei Wulong in the phone. "Yes! Jack-6 and also robot dragons did to Pier 39! Ask the construction workers to renovate and make it better.", said Alberto in his phone. Sometimes after having a hot spring bath, Ralluca and her heavenly warriors entered a sailboat in Miami. Jericho has a map to locate to take out the world's greatest fighters in all around the world. He told a sailboat captain to sail to New York to encounter and defeat the Resistance warriors. "Sir! New York is far ahead! My sailboat has an autopilot so that I will let all of you rest.", said the sailboat captain. Then, they prepared the blankets, sleeping bags, and pillows to sleep while the sailboat captain is sailing before he sleeps to New York tomorrow. At around 3AM in the midnight, a robotic mythical water dragon that was piloted by Mishima Zaibatsu made the biggest flash flood waves to attack the city of Miami, Tampa, and other cities of Aquatic America. At 7AM, the heavenly warriors and the sailboat pilot woke up at the sailboat that reached to New York already. Then, Ralluca prepares her journal to write about what she did yesterday.

" _Last night, we saw the news involving the sudden attack of Pier 39 in San Francisco. There were many Jack-6 cyborgs and robotic dragons that were sent by Anna Williams and Bruce Irvin. We were listening to it while having a hot spring bath. Then, we rode a Pegasus to reach the port of Miami because we will ride a sailboat to New York. My brother asked the sailboat captain to sail to New York but it took few hours to get there during the midnight. We slept at the sailboat with our captain. At 3AM, I was awake and heard a big roar of a robotic water dragon making the waves to attack many cities of America. At 7PM, we woke up to prepare ourselves to defeat Resistance._ "

In New York, the heavenly warriors ran to the port to fight many Resistance heroes and heroines that were led by their leader. Then, they heard the gunfire of the Resistance. The buses were crashed to the water because it was caused by the G Corporation. Jericho took out the Resistance with his Pegasus and we headed to the transit to board the bus to a destroyed city. At 7:59AM, they arrived at a destroyed city to encounter the Resistance hero who tries to defeat Jin Kazama. "Who are you?", said Jericho. "My name is Miguel, the enemy of Jin Kazama. I will take you out to the existence. Bring it on!", said Miguel. Ralluca and Jericho battled against Miguel. After defeating Miguel, Jericho, Ralluca, and their heavenly women warned Miguel about Jin Kazama, G Corporation, and Mishima Zaibatsu. Then, they threw Miguel into the water and left New York to go around the world to defeat the world's greatest fighters in the globe. Ralluca wrote her another one that involves the Resistance before they head to other countries.

" _In New York, the fractured city, we encountered and defeated Resistance. We warned the Resistance leader about the man who defeated Azazel in Egypt the two corporations. And of course, we threw him to water as a punishment. Then, we left New York to defeat the fighters around the world._ "


	9. Canyon In A Dragon Attack

**Chapter 9** : **Canyon In A Dragon Attack**

The heavenly warriors got an objective from Rich McSlay that Michelle Chang and her daughter Julia are getting trouble with G Corporation and its dragons. Then, they flew with their flying animals to Arizona for their objective. Their objective is to rescue Julia Chang and defeat the first dragon. "Oh! I saw the place that has evil dragons!", said Jericho. Ralluca immediately summons the heaven goddesses such as Earth Goddess, Water Goddess, Grass Goddess. She signals all of the three goddesses to kill many dragons. In the facility, Julia Chang was interrogated by Foximitsu Kunimitsu in a cell. G Corp. soldiers signal the dragon manglers to fight the heavenly warriors. "And so, Alpha Dragon 5, this is Echo 9! Julia Chang is in interrogation!", said G Corp. soldier. "Sir! These troops from the sky have their goddesses! Now, control the dragon with your control pad to attack the heavenly warriors!", said dragon mangler. The dragon leaps out of the G Corp. dragon pad, preparing to destroy the armies around Arizona since the goddesses tried to warn them. Kunimitsu controls the CAM-15 at the basement hall where Jericho and Ralluca are killing G Corp. enemies. When the heavenly warriors used their bows to kill Kunimitsu, she invisibly teleports to Colorado to punish Michelle Chang bring down Julia's GENOCELL. Meanwhile, Ralluca rescued Julia Chang and prepared to fight the dragon with Jericho and his troops. They went out of the facility and saw the dragon landing to attack them. Julia prepares her dragon spear, a powerful weapon that she got from Violet Systems. Jericho, Ralluca, and their heavenly warriors assist Julia Chang prepare their heavenly bows goddesses as supporting units to battle the dragon. "RAWWWR!", roared the dragon. The dragon begins to fight them. It breathes fire to the heavenly warriors but Julia threw her dragon spear to the dragon and it has 44% damage. At the labs, Foximitsu takes control of CAM-16 at the terrace where they fight the dragon. At this point, he takes control of his weapon called B-30T Beowulf, a rocket turret that kills more people. The dragon was finally killed by heavenly warriors and Julia Chang. Following the victory over the dragon, Julia Chang tells them about mythical beasts called the "dragon". "Dragons are the mythical beasts that can devastate the world. G Corporation Mishima Zaibatsu took control of them. Since they were born in the Middle Ages, baby dragons are rich to the troops from the castle. And so, they breath fire to the armies who were fending off the wretche hordes. And... that's it!", said Julia Chang. Then, Ralluca writes a single journal and later the second.

 _"We got a mission from Rich McSlay who gave an award for throwing Miguel away in New York City. New Mission is an award. In the facility, there's a ferocious dragon that flies to attack us Julia Chang was in trouble. We rescued her and proceeded to fight the first dragon. And so on, the dragon was defeated. Then, we listened to her about the mythical beasts from the Medieval times called "dragon"."_

In the time where the heavenly warriors tried to stop Mishima Zaibatsu G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima travels to London, loathing to have his dragon manglers from G Corp. Dragon Farm to capture the European-East Asian company called " **Fregata Organization** ". A company and resistance that have chemical gas tanks, devastating chemical weapons, war vehicles from Resistance, infantry weapons such as AK-47, AK-105, RPK, MP5, Skorpion, M134 Minigun, ARX-160, L96A1, SVD, AT4. Kazuya successfully captured the company to devastate the world. One year later, Hwoarang allegedly went to London to become the head of Fregata Organization to take over company's oil fields factories. He supplies his armed motorcycles for the battle and planned to take over Middle East.

At G Corp. Facility in Colorado, Jericho and Ralluca fought against G Corp. soldiers. Then, they saw Michelle Chang getting interrogated by Kunimitsu about the pendant. 5 minutes later, Michelle was saved by Jericho and Ralluca and started to fight the second dragon which is the two-headed. She takes the plasma tower and Jericho and Ralluca had prepared to battle the dragon. After the second dragon was defeated, Michelle explains to Jericho and Ralluca about the company resistance that Kazuya have captured called Fregata Organization. Ralluca writes her second diary to Michelle.

 _"At the G Corp. facility in Colorado, we killed many troops. Suddenly, I saw Michelle Chang who was getting interrogated by Kunimitsu about the pendant. Then, we saved her and prepared to fight the two-headed dragon, a beast monster that devastates the world. Following the victory over the two-headed dragon, Michelle explained to us about the European-East Asian company resistance called "Fregata Organization"."_

At around 6:50PM at Gunma, Lei travelled to the Hachijo Temple to learn about the origins of Kazijin. Then, an investigator, who lost his family and home during the war between Mishima Zaibatsu G Corporation, told met him about the legend of Kazijin.

 ** _"The Legend of Kazijin"_**

 _Once in an Egyptian chamber, a monster that grew itself called Kaze. Then, he was sealed away to Japan by young Azazel to stay in a Hachijo Temple during the Kofun Period. 15 months have passed, Kazijin, an illegitimate and alleged father of Kazumi Hachijo, betrayed her about the punishment for her evil to wrap up. Young Kazumi got hurt by the monster and she ran away to the woods. A monster began to acquire the injection called the Devil Gene. A Gene that cause all people to transform into devils monsters. Kazijin stays in the chamber and Azazel speaks to be scheduled to fight during the battle._


End file.
